Love, 'Betrayal', and Metro City
by ViveWonderland
Summary: My name is Staci Ritchi. This is my story of Love, 'Betrayal', and the craziness of Metro City. Put on hold. Going through major revisions.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, My name is Stacy Ritchi. You may know my younger sister Roxanne, the news reporter always being kidnapped my Megamind... yada, yada, yada. When I was a little girl I went to live with one of my aunt Cathy in Metro City, my sister two years younger than me was too young to come. I went to the lil' gifted school with the two you may know now as Megamind and Metro Man. Megamind was, well, basically a screw up. And Metro Man, well he was a pompous jerk. Everyone liked him, well almost every one...

Well, this is my story of Love, 'Betrayal', and the crazyness of Metro City.


	2. Chapter 2

Lil' Gifted School for Lil' Gifted Children was next to a prison. Who ever thought to put it there must have been on something. This was the School Stacy Ritchi was forced to go to everyday. Well, that was until a blue paint bomb went off... but more on that later.

"Aunt Cathy, do I have to go to school today?" Stacy whined

"Yes dear. You have a new student coming today. You don't want everyone else making friends with him while you're not there, do you?"

Stacy stuck out her bottom lip. "No." she pouted.

"Good, now get dressed and I'll take you to school."

Brad Scott twirled the teacher's desk in the air, and the entire class erupted in shrieks of joy. Just then a small blue boy with a big head walked in carrying what looked like a closed fishbowl. The shrieks stopped abruptly and everyone stared at the new kid. Having been taught good manners Stacy got up from her seat on the floor and started to walk toward the boy hand outstretched. When he saw this he smiled sheepishly at her, but before she could reach him her friends pulled her back, calling him a freak under their breaths. Stacy thought it was unfair, they don't even know the kid, but all the same she let herself be led back to were she was sitting. The boy's smile slipped at the sight of twenty different glares, even the teacher didn't like him.

"So, Stacy how was school. Did you meet the new boy?"

Stacy stared out of her bedroom window in the direction of the school house must be.

"Stacy? Did you hear me?"

"W-what? Oh, yes. I meet him."

"What did he look like?'

Stacy thought back. She thought about telling her aunt exactly what he looked like but thought better of it. "Nice. He looked nice."

Cathy smiled, satisfied at her neice's answer.

As the weeks went by Brad Scott became even more popular while the new kid seemed to become kind of infamous around the one room school house. Stacy tried repeatedly to talk to the new boy but each time her friends pulled her back. Even though Stacy never reached out to the boy with the fishbowl she didn't join in with tormenting the kid. When it was time for recess Stacy made sure to bring a book to read instead of playing dodge ball. It was unfortunate because she was rather good at sports and enjoyed participating in them but the other kids used this time to pick on the new kid, throwing dodge balls with the only purpose of throwing them super hard to injure the new boy. It was hard to call him anything else but new kid even though he had been there a little more that a month, he didn't have a name. In her mind Stacy called him William, because he was different and so was the name William, because you could have the nickname Will, Bill, or any other thing you could think of.

Another of Stacy's favorite pastimes was talking to the boy's fish, Minion. He was funny and listened to Stacy's troubles and didn't judge her because she didn't talk to 'Will', he even knew the boy's nickname. One day when Brad was in front of the class playing the teacher's guitar Stacy broke away from her friends who were too busy drooling over how well the young master Scott played. Will was sitting in the back of the class when she walked up, and he didn't notice her. He pulled out a strange looking toy and shot a blue light at Minion turning the fish into a little blue cube only to have it turn back when Will poured a drop of water on the cube. Stacy let out a small gasp that no one but the fish heard. Will tapped the fish bowl and Minion, having been playing dead, turned his bowl, well orb, toward Stacy and nodded for her to sit down at the table. The boy looked down at his hands as she approached, gingerly Stacy sat down and extended her hand toward the boy.

"Hi, I'm Stacy Ritchi." She whispered. The boy gave a small smile and took her hand and examined it. Stacy giggled. "You're supposed to shake it." 'Will' shook it very fast causing Stacy to literally vibrate.

"Not that hard." Minion chided the boy quietly.'Will' blushed

"Hi. You shouldn't be over here you might get in trouble."

"Oh, okay" Stacy looked down at their hands still connected. 'Will' let go of her hand as she got up and walked back to the carpet and sat down. The boy went back to playing with Minion and class went on normally.

"Stacy you look so sad. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing I'm just thinking about school."

"Well, I have a surprise for you." Cathy lifted Stacy up onto her lap. "Your sister is coming to visit soon. You can take her to school with you and let her meet all her friends." _Unfourtunately_, thought Stacy, _not the friend I want her to meet_.

Stacy sat under the big tree on the edge of the playground next to Minion.

"Why does he do that Minion?"

"Do what?"

"Let them beat up on him. I mean he could just sit under the tree with us and talk."

"Well, you see he just wants to be liked and I don't think he'll get hurt this time. He stayed up all night making something to deflect the balls."

Stacy looked nervously at where the fish was tilting his head. " I hope this doesn't end like every other invention he' s came up with."

"Me too."

Unfortunately it ended up exactly like the other times. With 'Will' in the quiet corner, Brad with a new gold star sticker, and Stacy looking at 'Will' saddly from her spot on the floor. But unlike the other times 'Will didn't stay in the corner, instead he grabbed a bunch of chemicals and started mixing them together in secret while the rest of the class with the exception of Stacy fawned over Brad.

"What are you doing?" she whispered coming up to where 'Will' was mixing.

"Nothing. Just mixing things together."

Stacy looked at all the chemicals and having read so many books knew exactly what he was making. "You're going to be in so much trouble."

"I know." he said smiling " are you going to help or will you join Mr. Goody Two-shoes and tell on me." Stacy smiled and went over to the arts and crafts section of the class room.

"Ms. Turnner, can we do arts and crafts now?" Stacy asked loudly to be heard over the noise of the other children. Ms. Turnner didn't see anything wrong with that request seeing that is was one of her best students apart from Brad asking.

"Of course we can." Emily Turnner almost invited the new boy to join the class but after the fiasco at recess she thought better of it. She didn't even look his way. 'Will' smiled at Stacy for her quick thinking. While everyone else was busy painting or drawing or just staring at their paper 'Will' continued mixing until it was almost done. When it was almost done he heard Stacy's soft foot steps coming toward him. He looked over and saw her, arms laden with blue paint, the kind you have to add water to to actually make it a paste, the missing ingredient to any good paint-bomb.

"Here. This might come in handy."

"Thank you." was his only reply before mixing the last ingredient.

BOOM! The schoolhouse filled with a blue gas and everyone screamed. Well, almost everyone, 'Will', Minion, and Stacy were on the Floor laughing and Brad well he was mad beyond words, this was the last straw.

'Will' turned around in his seat on the prison bus and smiled. Everyone was looking out the windows with an angry look on their face, except for one. Stacy, with a smile on her face, was waving happily at the slowly disappearing boy, the other kids started to cheer because Brad was flying them off some where else. Stacy and 'Will' were a little sad at this but that paint ball was priceless.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do NOT own Megamind.  
>AN2: Main character's name spelling is changed thought it would be punnier.**

* * *

><p>Staci Ritchi walked up the stairs of the soon to be renamed and renovated Metro City Museum. Metro City had changed over the past few years that Stacy had been away; Brad Scott had taken up the name Metro Man and 'Will' was now Megamind. Staci could remember her days in elementry school with those two and how much she changed because of 'Will'... Megamind. Pausing to glace down at the paper in her hand, Staci made her way to the office of the Musem Curator, Bernard Stiller. Stacy knocked on the door.<p>

"Enter," was the only reply. Taking a deep breath Staci opened the door and entered the office.

"Mr. Stiller?"

"The one and only." answered a young man behind a mahogony desk fliping through papers and what not.

"I'm Staci Ritchi, I was told to speak to you to find out what I'm supposed to do."

"Why, would you do anything?" the young man looked up pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose leaning foward as if interested but Stacy could see he was not. Staci raised her eyebrows doubting this man knew anything.

"I'm supposed to start work today. I was hired over the weekend. I was told you would be informed." Bernard Stiller looked around his desk for a paper.

"Yes, ...um... here, I have it." he held up a manella folder and started to examine its contentsl. "It says here that you have worked in other musemes but quit for ... personal reasons." He looked up at her then back at the paper. If it had been anyother person Stacy was sure they would inquire over why she had quit, but didn't ask and she wasn't about to offer up any information.

"I don't know why you were sent here Miss. Ritchi we don't acctualy have any spots avalible." Bernard deadpanned, looking not sorry at all. Staci forrowed her brows in consentration.

"The way it was explained to me you are in need of an assistant assuming you are the Curator for this museum." Staci arched one eyebrow. Mr. Stiller looked up at her through his circular wire rimmed glasses.

"Fine. I guess the board has decided I am no longer cappable of running this museum by my self..." he sighed boardly. " I don't know where you can start. Assistance is not really nessesary but..."

"Because I really need this job, you can think of me as a secretary of sorts. Just as don't treat me like one, I'm fully qualified to be a curator." Staci smirked. Bernard Stiller looked her in the eyes, his eyes were brown almost black. "Do we have an agreement Mr. Stiller?"

"Ugh... Fine." He sighed "And stop calling me 'Mister' . I am not older than you by much."

Staci's smirk reached her eyes. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back for right now. I haven't seen Megamind in a while but I'm going to soon and my muse will come back hopefully. But school is out so I should be able to write something even if it is complete crap.**

**I do NOT own Bernard, Lenard, or Sheldon or their TV Shows/Movies.**

* * *

><p>"If you really hate your job this much, why don't you quit?" Staci asked. She had worked for Bernard for about a week and she was getting quite tired of his attitude. Bernard looked over at her with that little head tilt thing he did that made his glasses slide down his nose. Staci resisted the urge to put them right.<p>

"I don't hate my job." he said. "If I hated it I wouldn't be here. If I hated it I wouldn't have applied in the first place. Now if you're done asking pointless questions we need to finish our rounds." Staci wanted to hit him, why couldn't he be nicer or at least less sarcastic. And if he didn't hate his job did that mean he hated her?

"Are you coming?" Staci mentally shook her head and followed him.

"So Metroman day is coming up you excited?" Staci knew the answer but asked any way because she wasn't good at being silent.

"Can't you ever just stay quiet." Bernard snapped. Staci looked at him shocked, he had never snapped at her like that. Sure, he had told her to shut-up or made snarky comments about her 'non-stop' talking but he had never sounded so... mean about it. Staci felt her face heat up and tear start to form. "Oh, God." Bernard mumbled.

"If you hate me so much then why haven't you fired me?" Staci's voiced cracked and she turned and ran back down the Egypt exposition before she could start crying. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She knew that she was being over emotional but her week hadn't been going very well, no the past month hadn't gone too well.

* * *

><p>~two weeks ago~<p>

Staci Ritchi walked up the stairs of her fiance's Pasadena apartment. She passed her fiance's hall mates Sheldon and Lenard arguing about... something.

"Hey, guys."

"Oh, hey Staci." Lenard said taking a break from his argument.

"Good evening Ms. Ritchi." Sheldon greeted her before going back to the argument. Staci laughed at those two. Lenard needed a girlfriend and Sheldon... well, Sheldon just needed to get laid.

Taking out her spare key Staci though about how surprised Thomas would be when she showed up. Thomas and Staci had been dating for a few months, they both worked at the local museum and Staci had gone to New York for a workshop to become certified to become a museum curator. She wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow. Staci heard giggling as she started to unlock the door, Staci almost hightailed it out of there but curiosity got the better of her and the thought that it wan't what she was thinking and she opened the door.

Her fears were confirmed as soon as she opened the door. Thomas was sitting on the couch, a half naked young... lady in his lap. Staci shook her head disgusted.

"What... what is this?" Staci asked.

"It's not what you think!" Thomas said pushing the woman off of him. Staci's mind realized how cliched this was going to be.

"No, it is exactly what I think, because you know what Thomas there is no way it could be something else." Staci gestured to Thomas's pants which were being stretched around the crotch area. Staci grabbed her engagement ring and threw slammed it down along with the spare key on the entertainment center. "Have fun." It was a good thing Staci had waited to move into his apartment so none of her stuff was there.

Staci was halfway down the stair before Thomas realized what had happened. Staci passed by Sheldon and Lenard again in the lobby.

"Forgot my car keys." Lenard said as Staci passed them. He noticed she was crying. "Staci what's wrong?"

"T-thomas." Staci choked out. Lenard and Sheldon exchanged a glance.

"Is Thomas hurt?" Sheldon asked. Staci shook her head no. "Well then why are you crying?" he and Lenard noticed Staci wasn't wearing her ring. "Oh, what happened? It sounded like you two were having a pleasant week-end. Just so you know I'm only asking out of courtesy, I don't really care." Staci started to cry harder. Lenard elbowed Sheldon in the guts.

"Ow."

"I-I've been gone all week-end."

"Oh. O-Oh." Sheldon and Lenard looked at each other again.

"If there is anything we can do, Staci. Any thing at all just tell us." Lenard patted her back.

"I'd offer you a hot beverage but we're standing in the lobby and there are none down here."

Staci shook her head.

"N-no. There is nothing to do about it. Unless you two have found a way to bend the time/space continuum."

"No but I think we're close. You see an interesting theory was proposed by Doctor..."

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it, Sheldon?"

"Well, Lenard, I will have you know that..." Staci slipped out of the lobby while Sheldon and Lenard were distracted.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Once I started writing things just came together nicely, what do you guys think, and voici (means the same thing as voila but for things that are close to the person presenting the thing. Magicians use the wrong word during magic tricks. Be sure to tell them the next time you see one. JK. or am I?) a pretty long chapter roughly 900 words without the <strong>

**A/Ns. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I should be on a roll until I get to the actual movie... but yeah thank you everyone who reviewed. Read...**

* * *

><p>Staci ran to the Titanic exhibit and sank to the floor next to the imitation ice burg which was one of the only exhibits that was interactive, kids could put their hands on the freezing surface to experience the cold that many people felt that tragic night. It was because of the ice burg that Staci loved this exhibit the most, half the room was dimly lit with blue light and the other half was where florescent light lit up some display cases at the opposite end. The blue light imitated how dark it was the night the titanic sunk but it looked more like a movie set because the visitors still had to see what was going on.<p>

Staci didn't usually like the cold but for some reason she liked the imitation cold the 'ice burg' gave off. She leaned against the wall beside the 'burg' her bare arms gaining a million goose bumps as she started to trace patterns on the exhibit. Her tears started to flow freely.

* * *

><p>Bernard watched Staci race down the hallway away from him. He cursed himself for snapping at her like that. This past week it had been one thing after another. First he got a new employee who was hired by the board to watch him and make sure he didn't mess anything up. As if he would he had worked for this museum for years and knew it like the back of his hand. And that led to another thing, the renovation. Gone would be the Egypt exhibit and every other exhibit that made the museum a museum but now it would just be a shrine to the pompous super-hero Metro Man.<p>

Bernard didn't like Metro Man very much but he was glad he kept Megamind from destroying/enslaving the city. Bernard liked the villain more than the super hero but that didn't mean he wanted Metro City to be destroyed or enslaved. Bernard didn't care about the people of the city but the museum would probably be banned or something and Bernard would be out of a job.

Bernard reached the end of the hallway before he began to feel really guilty about yelling at Staci. But he couldn't loose his head just because he hurt her feelings, there was too much to do before renovations started then his temporary job, replacing the retiring curator at the Art museum, until they could find a permeate replacement, would start and before he knew it The Metro Man Museum would open and he'd be right back here. Bernard's thoughts turned back to Staci and he realized that she would be transferring with him to the Art museum. Bernard groaned and turned around and started to search for his... um... partner.

* * *

><p>~one week ago~<p>

Bernard watched the woman as she left for the night. She had done a surprisingly good job keeping up with what was going on. He had no idea why the board had hired her so close to renovation time but the board did what the board wanted.

He was rather curious as to why she quit her job at the museum in Pasadena. Normally he wouldn't care but the look on her face when he mentioned the other museum contrasted so much to her personality while he showed her around the Metro City Museum. She was his exact opposite yet they were the same. Bernard shook his head, that was crazy.

He decided to call the other museum the next day.

~the next day~

"Yes, I'm calling in regards to an old employee of your museum. A Miss. Ritchi." There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Are you still there?"

"Staci Ritchi?" the voice on the other end asked angrily.

"Yes."

"Is this her new boss?" Bernard didn't know how to answer that.

"Two for two."

"Can you pass on a message for me?"

"I really don't think-"

"Tell that self-righteous bitch that sending those two freaks after me worked. I had to move! And tell her I want my albums back! All the luck to you man. That woman is one piece of messed up I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy." Bernard jumped back at the coldness coming from the other end. The line went dead, and Bernard put the phone back on it's jack. What kind of craziness had been thrust upon him?

* * *

><p>~present day~<p>

Thirty minutes later Bernard found Staci in the Titanic exhibit just sitting next to the fake ice burg. He didn't know where to begin so he just cleared his throat. Staci didn't seem to hear him so he cleared it again. When she looked up her eyes were red from crying and she still seemed to be crying but with out tears.

Bernard walked toward the ice burg but stopped before he entered the dimly lit area of the exhibit. He examined a broken china tea set.

"This is by far my favorite exhibit, when ever we have it up." Bernard said almost to himself but mostly to her.

* * *

><p><strong>... and Review.<strong>

**Kind of short chapter but I liked it. Bernard's flash back will make sense soon. Up next a small bonding moment between Staci and Bernard. I know I'm probably not doing Bernard justice but I'm just no good at snarky sarcasm.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back, sorry for the delay but that can't be helped now! Bonding moment (not obvious but if you read think about it it is rather sweet)! Kind of short. Roxanne makes an appearance! I don't own anything or I would have given Bernard more air time.**

* * *

><p>"This has always been my favorite exhibit, even when it is not being displayed." Bernard turned around and was surprised to see Staci was standing beside him. He hadn't even heard her stand up.<p>

"W-well that's what I meant." he quickly corrected and it was true this exhibit was always so special.

"Then you should say what you mean." it appeared Staci remembered why she came in here in the first place.

"Look, I came to find you to apologize for snapping at you like that. I am just under a lot of pressure right now but..." Bernard exhaled deeply "that did not give me the right to treat you like that."

"Do you really think I talk too much?"

"Everyone talks too much." Staci raised her eyebrows.

"What is your deal, Bernard? I mean really you act like you hate people yet you run a museum. I know for a fact that you had to have started out as a tour guide at one point."

"I thought it was your sister who is supposed to be the nosy one."

* * *

><p>"I though it was you sister who is supposed to be the nosy one." Staci mock-glared at Bernard. "She is a reporter, it's her job to be nosy. And i'm not nosy." Bernard raised his eyebrows. Staci felt a blush creeping into her cheeks. She turned back to the 'ice burg'<p>

"Did you know that the Titanic is the only boat that never capsized. Everyone says that her design killed 1,517 people, but in actuality it saved 710. Because what good are life boats if the ship is laying on its side?" Bernard was silent and Staci almost thought he had left but she could hear him breathing.

"Staci!" she heard someone call out her name.

"Here Staci, come here girl." another more annoying voice chimed in

"She's not a dog Hal." the first voice snapped.

"Oh god!" Staci groaned. It was her sister and her camera man. Staci turned around and saw Bernard looking at her funny. Roxanne Ritchi entered the room and he resumed the board look her normally wore.

"There you are Staci." Roxanne smiled and Hal followed close behind her. Staci never really liked the camera man, he was like a stalker or something.

"Well, speak of the Devil and he shall apear." Staci mumbled just loud enough for Bernard to hear her.

"Staci." Hal grumbled

"Hey, Hal."

"Ohh, look at your use of a'loser'ation." Hal said sulky.

"Alliteration." Bernard coughed drawing attention to himself.

"And who are you?" Hal asked rudely.

"This is Barney, Hal." Roxanne said before Bernard or Staci could say anything.

"It's Bernard." Bernard

"Oh, right, sorry about that. Well, Stace are you ready to go to lunch?"

"Is Hal coming?"

"W-well yeah."

"Of course I'm coming who else will protect her from Megamind?" Hal said puffing out his chest. Bernard and Staci exchanged looks.

"Um, I don't know Hal maybe someone with some skills." Staci deadpanned.

"I'll have you know I have plenty of skills." Hal tried to demonstrate by waving his arms around and kicking his legs. Staci thought he looked like he was trying not to fall off the edge of a cliff. But then he lost his balance and started hoping around trying to regain it. Staci reacted instantly steering him away from the breakable artifacts.

Hal ended up crashing into a supply closet that one of the Janitors must have left open. Roxanne looked apologetic.

"Look, Roxi, maybe you should just leave. I'll see you tonight okay and we'll get lunch some other time when we aren't preparing for the renovations."

"Oh, alright. But don't stay here too late, I'll make dinner." Staci smiled at her younger sister as she left a very red Hal following behind her.

"Okay, I'm now sorry I compared you to your sister; and that guy is just... wow."

"Ah, Roxanne's not that bad but Hal...yeah, wow." Staci looked at the mess Hal had made and then looked at Bernard.

"So, _Barney_. Do you wanna help me clean this up?" Bernard folded his arms over his chest and looked at her, doing that head tilt thing. Staci laughed as he walked away and pulled out her walky-talky.

"Becky, send one of the janitors to the supply room across from the Titanic Exhibit. There is a little bit of a situation with one of the closets."

"Okay, one is on their way now."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. I hope you guys liked it and I hope I wrote Hal alright, his character is a little hard to get down. Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think or you can P.M. me and tell me what you think if you're not comfortable reviewing.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"You're doing what?" Bernard and Staci yelled in unison.

"A total remodel of the building. We can't have the museum in honor of our hero looking so..."

"Historical?" Staci supplied.

"No... old." Staci and Bernard exchanged looks of complete horror. Metro Man just stood in the corner smiling for the invisible cameras as the Mayor told the two curators the 'good' news.

"You can't do that." Staci couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Metro City museum was built in the late 1800s and the city was just going to tear it down.

"Well, the city counsel already voted yes to the project, so there is really nothing I can do about it now."

"But-" Staci looked at Bernard for help but before he could do anything Metro Man butted in.

"Listen, citizen-"

"Staci."

"Yes, Staci... you seem familiar" Staci rolled her eyes couldn't this man ever stay on topic.

"Maybe because we went to school together?" Bernard looked at her.

"No that's not it. You're Roxanne's little sister aren't you?" Metro Man said dismissing the truth.

"Older sister." Staci growled through clenched teeth.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe him?" Staci had been going on about the meeting for a good ten minutes but Bernard wasn't about to interrupt her, he had learned his lesson growing up never interrupt a woman raging about anything. "Ugh, can anyone be more self-interested? I mean come on, he's not the only super hero in the world."<p>

They were sitting outside a coffee shop across from the museum having lunch or well waiting on Roxanne and her camera man to arrive. Somehow Staci had hoodwinked him in to agreeing to come. No, Bernard knew how she did it he didn't think she knew. Somehow without his permission he allowed himself to become her... friend. It had happened after his phone call to the museum in Pasadena and his 'talk' to the curator. After a little sleuthing he found out where the man used to live and he called the super who patched him through to the neighbors of the man and they explained everything.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Lenard speaking."<p>

"Yes, did you know a woman by the name of Staci Ritchi?"

"Yes. Why do you want to know?"

"Who's on the phone Lenard?" Bernard heard a voice in the background ask.

"I don't know, Sheldon."

"My name is Bernard Stiller and I work at the Metro City Museum, Staci Ritchi just started to work here." Bernard waited as the man, Lenard, repeated that to his friend. "I was wondering if you could tell me what happened between her and the curator of the museum she used to work at?"

"Oh, him. Well long story short they were engaged and he cheated on her." Bernard didn't know why he wasn't that surprised by this.

"Thank you."

"Hey, your welcome." Bernard hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Earth to Bernard. Hey, are you even listening?" Staci's voice brought him out of his thoughts.<p>

"What?"

"I asked you if you wanted to go back."

"I thought we were waiting for your sister." Staci arched her eyebrow and pointed to the T.V. Behind her where video footage of Megamind issuing his usual demands and Roxanne Ritchi tied up. Bernard rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"Sorry for dragging you all the way outside just to bring you back so soon." Bernard didn't reply.

"Did you really go to school with Metro Man?"

* * *

><p>Staci finished washing the dishes when Metro Man landed on the balcony of the apartment she lived in with Roxanne, who was in his arms her hair all messed up. Staci resisted the urge to laugh as her sister took a few shaky steps into the living room as Metro Man flew off.<p>

"You're late young lady." Staci jokingly scolded "I forbid you from going out with that boy again."

"Which one Metro Man or Megamind?" Roxanne laughed.

"Both." Staci smiled as her sister sat down at the table. She was glad they had a very close relationship even if they disagreed about a few things.

"I made breakfast for dinner." Staci took her sister's plate out of the oven and set it down in front of her. "Hey, I'm gonna jump in the shower and get to bed. Don't stay up too late."

"Yes, mom." Staci smiled at her sister who had already started to wolf down the food. It was times like these that Staci really did feel like her mother.

* * *

><p>Roxanne passed by her sister's room and stopped when she heard crying. She quietly opened the door and saw Staci sitting on her bed a towel the only thing was wearing her wet hair clinging to her face and neck. Roxanne moved over to the bed and sat down next to her older sister and pulled her close. This was the first time Roxanne had seen her sister cry about her break-up since the first night she arrived in Metro City.<p>

"He was ch-cheating on me." Staci sobbed in to Roxanne's shirt. "I did everything I could for him a-and this is how he repays me? It's not fair."

"Don't cry, Stace. He's not worth your tears." Staci continued to sob as Roxanne hugged her tightly and tried to calm her sister down. It was times like these when Roxanne really felt like the older sister.

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter was mostly for Roxanne and Staci bonding and a little more info for my darling readers. I know that it jumps around but it is supposed to. I love to write flashbacks and this chapter gives me a chance to write a whole lot of them! Please review! Oh and this will be it for a while so I can get more insperation (i know this took forever to get out but it's been sitting on for so long I thought I'd already posted it.)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel like a really bad person but in my defence my pre-written stuff got deleted almost as soon as I posted the last chapter and then I got so caught up in school and then graduation and then moving and then work... I've just been distracted but I do want to continue this fic it will just be on hiatus for awhile until I can get back my mojo, all of my stories have been neglected. So this isn't in violation of the rules here is a very poor transition chapter.**

**I do not own anything that even sounds like it belongs to someone else. **

* * *

><p>Staci smiled sadly as she looked out of the window to the crowed below. Metro Man waited behind a small brick wall and broke through it as the Mayor introduced him.<p>

"Can you believe that pompous... ugh." Staci turned to Bernard. He hadn't looked up from his paperwork. It had been a few months since they had been told the news of the museum's remodeling and a few weeks since Staci had started her job as curator of the Art museum. "He must think he's Jesus or something." When Bernard still didn't answer she walked up behind him and waited until his pen lifted off of the page before pulling his chair away from the desk and spinning it to face her. He leaned back and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he droned a little smirk playing on his lips. The little shit had been ignoring her on purpose. Staci glared playfully at the brown haired man and placed her hands on the armrests of the the chair pushing it back until it hit the desk softly.

"You do know it's rude to ignore your guests." she said leaning closer to him.

"Oh, really. Isn't it even more rude to interrupt a man when he's working?"

"Not when the person doing the interrupting is the incredibly hot and mildly unstable girlfriend."

"I do believe you got mildly and incredibly switched in that last statement," Bernard taunted playfully before twisting a few of Staci's hairs between his fingers. Staci mock pouted before going in for a kiss. Once they broke apart Staci glanced at the clock on the wall.

"You know if we hurry we can make it down there for Jesus Man's Q&A," Bernard snorted as the room got darker. Looking out the window Staci was shocked to see Megamind's face. "What the hell?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and one more thing in the previous chapters Staci's old roommates are a reference to the Big Bang Theory. They weren't going to be originally but then I saw where I made Staci live with her ex- and I just couldn't resist putting in Sheldon and Leonard.<strong>


End file.
